pj and jo story of love
by mezzalou
Summary: takes place after jo and Pj first sleep together and whatever romance take place afterwards, and surprises along the way


Jo and pj love story

Pj slept with jo and know they seem to can't get rid of the sexual tension between them, a few weeks after their first encounter jo realizes something.

In the bathroom at pj's home

Jo sat on the toilet with the lid down, in her hand she held a long slender white stick which had two red lines showing, she reads the box to read the result, a tear dribbles down her face as she reveals the shocking result which is she is pregnant, she throws the stick in the bin hoping that all her problems will go away, she walks out of the bathroom so that ben could use it after her, while she gets ready for work, soon she is ready and heads out the door early since she couldn't face seeing pj at this moment in time.

In the bathroom ben was brushing his teeth when all of a sudden his tooth paste tube accidentally falls in the bin below, he goes to fish the tube out of the bin, after shifting the rubbish around he finds his tube but then he sees the box for the pregnancy test and the stick, he grabs it and reads it, he knew what this means for jo and he knew who the daddy is because pj already admitted to him about sleeping with jo.

Ben grabs his stuff and gets ready and soon he too is rushing out the door heading to work leaving a confused pj to lock up the house.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the station

Tom Croydon walks into the mount Thomas police station at 7:30 am on a quiet Tuesday morning, when he arrives he finds his cocky and to the point constable jo Parrish sat at her desk doing her paperwork, he looks to her in shock and says nothing when he heads to his office to conduct his own work until the rest of the others arrive to start their day.

Soon the rest of the team start arriving which is ben first through the door, then in come Tess and Jonesy and lastly pj, everyone gets down to work until Tess speaks.

"Jo you are listed to go out on patrol" says Tess pointing out.

"Oh serge I am snowed under can't one of the guys do it" says Jo not feeling up to going out in the patrol.

"Sorry no can do and take Jonesy" says Tess putting a stop to Jo's sighs.

"err Tess why don't I go out with jo on patrol and let Jonesy finish his paperwork since he looks to me that he has loads" suggests Ben.

"Fine by me as long as someone is with jo out on patrol" answers Tess.

Ben and Jo get up and grab the keys from the rack and head out to patrol mount Thomas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Out on patrol

After leaving the station jo let ben drive for today, since she had other things on her mind, a few weeks ago she slept with Pj and then they hadn't talked to one another, but ever since there romantic night all jo could think about is Pj and how bad her feelings for him where, and now for jo her problems got worse a few days ago she started feeling sick and lightheaded she put it down to work and how stressful the job can be and sometimes not eating but then she started having other symptoms such as nausea and tiredness.

While ben is driving jo starts to dream about her baby and Pj, and soon her thought drift to how she will tell the expectant father of his child and how will he cope with the news, soon jo hears a voice she thinks her thoughts are talking to her, but then she is pulled out of her thoughts when she realizes it was ben talking to her, jo looks to her talking senior colleague and listens to his questions.

"So when are you going to tell him" asks Ben?

"What" asks Jo bluntly, staring him out wanting to know what he was going on about?

"The baby" says Ben pointing to her stomach.

"How do you know" asks Jo?

"I found the test in the bin in the bathroom this morning and don't worry I didn't tell Pj, and I figured it out before today" points out ben.

"How did you know" asks Jo?

"Hello father of three you're speaking to, and former married man can tell when a woman is pregnant" says Ben.

"Ok so what was my giveaway" asks Jo enlisting his help.

"Ok 1 you have been tired more than ever, 2 you stopped drinking coffee, and 3 you turn down a meal containing dairy at the imperial" points out.

"Fine you got me I have been feeling nauseous for a few days I hadn't figured out my problem, until I was supposed to start my period, and then I realized that I could be pregnant" explains Jo.

"Ok so what you going to do about it" asks Ben?

Ben waits to hear her answer but she doesn't answer, so he looks to her and notices her pale face.

"Hey Jo you ok, I just asked a question and you look rather pale" says Ben trying to get her to talk.

"Pull over" says Jo.

"What" asks Ben?

"Pull over now" demands Jo.

Ben pulls the vehicle to the side of the road, jo leaps out of the vehicle and runs to the grassy section of the road side, she leans over and throws up whatever is in her stomach, a few minutes later she cleans herself up and gets back in the vehicle looking to ben for support who hands her a bottle of water.

"Here are drink this" says Ben passing her a bottle of water, which she takes gracefully and swig and swishes and spits the water on the floor and closes the passenger door.

"Thanks let's get on" says Jo ordering ben to drive.

Ben and jo drive round, after a slow start to patrol and jo spewing her guts out onto the side of the road both ben and jo head back to the station with 4 speeding fines logged in their running sheet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Station

Tom and Tess stood in the corner near to tom's office talking when in comes jo walking in so fast, then a few paces behind in comes ben strolling in at a slow pace, they place their stuff on the desks and ben heads to the kitchen while jo rushes off to the locker room.

"Ben how was she out there" asks Tess noticing how pale jo looked when she walked back into the station.

"err she was fine she just got a bit sick after pulling over a drunk guy who was three times over the limit, I think the amount of alcohol on his breath was enough to knock anyone sick" jokes Ben.

"Ok well I will talk to her" says Tess walking off towards the locker room.

Tess enters the locker room to find jo leaning against her open locker, breathing through what looks to be her second round of nausea and dizziness that day, and unfortunately for her Tess seen it and gets concerned about her only female colleague.

"You ok" asks Tess walking over to jo who is stood at her locker.

"Yeah serge why would I be" asks Jo?

"oh you just looked pale when you walked in, and just now when I walked in here I noticed you holding onto the lockers for dear life like maybe you were dizzy" explains Tess.

"What you seen me" asks Jo realizing she has been caught out.

"Yep and if there is something wrong with you I need to know" explains Tess.

"Fine I found out I was pregnant this morning, but I have not had it confirmed yet, but I really think I am since I have had lots of symptoms" says Jo.

"Such as" asks Tess?

"err nausea, dizziness, vomiting, over emotional and tiredness, and that's why ben went out on patrol with me he found my pregnancy test in the trash and he wanted to know if he could help me in anyway, since he is a father himself" explains Jo wiping away her tears.

"ok well get it confirmed but you can still work, but if you get really bad I am sending you home without moaning, and do you want to tell people yet" asks Tess.

"no let me get it confirmed first, now can I go it's the end of my shift" says Jo getting dressed ready to head home.

Soon everyone has left the station after an uneventful day until the next day.


End file.
